The present invention relates generally to the field of photonic chips, and more particularly to photonic chip assembly with integrated optical fibers.
Photonic chips are microchip devices, e.g., dies, for optical communication, computing and/or sensing comprising a substrate material made of one or more elements such as, but not limited to, silicon, acting as an optical medium for transmitting light. The substrate material is precisely patterned during manufacture to act as an optical circuit. For example, an optical circuit may direct light through a die for transferring data to various optical, electro-optical and/or electronic components integrated on the die or other dies.